Daddy's Little Girl Is Pregnant
by Panboa
Summary: [REWRITING] Uchiha Ayame is smart, strong, and pregnant! How will her family react, especially her overprotective father Uchiha Sasuke? Please review!
1. I'm Pregnant

**A/N: I wanted to make a story about if one of Sasuke's daughters were to get pregnant…at the age of sixteen! I would feel sorry for the guy that got his daughter pregnant, the boy would need more than a first aid kit XD Well, enjoy!**

-

-

-

Emerald green eyes stared down at the little device that has just changed her life...forever.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Ayame's P.O.V.**

I sat at the dinner table in complete silence. The only sound that I made was my knife and fork against my dinner plate. My parents and ten siblings were chatting away about what how their day went.

"Mom, Iruka-sensei said I am doing well in class!"

"Dad, nii-san taught me a new jutsi today!"

"Mom."

"Dad."

"Mom."

"Dad." I was soon starting to feel a little dizzy. I looked at Tou-san who looking over at my mother with a warm smile, and my mother gave him a smile as well. My eyes gazed over at my mother's round belly. For brief moment I saw a reflection of myself, pregnant. When dinner was over I helped my mother wash the dishes.

"So how was your ANBU mission, Ayame?" I froze at the question she had just asked me.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Your ANBU mission…how did that go?" I felt my mind become dizzy again.

_"Pull yourself together."_ I told myself.

"I-i-i-i-it was fine." Mom looked at me with a worried look in her eyes.

"W-w-w-what it is?" I asked her.

"You sound kind of nervous, you okay?"

"I am fine mom, just a little cold that's all…really!"

"Um, okay." I continued to help my mother wash the dishes, in silence.

"Ayame." I jumped a little and turned around to see my father standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Daddy!"

"Go to bed, you need your rest."

"But mom needs help with…."

"I'll help your mother finish the dishes."

"Okay…goodnight."

"Night." I made my way out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Sasuke-kun, you said you would help me with the dishes!" I stopped in my tracks and paused to hear my parent's conversation.

"Later, but now I want to do something else…Sa-ku-ra." A chill ran down my spine knowing what my dad was planning to do with my mom. My feet bolted immediately up the stairs and I ran all the way to my room. I slammed the door shut and I could feel the tears starting to form again.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

After Sakura and I had our 'activity' I decided to go check up on the kids. I went to each room one by one and watch them sleep peacefully on their soft beds. The last one I checked on was my daughter, Ayame. I walked up to her bed and quietly sat on the edge so I wouldn't wake her up. She was my first little girl that Sakura and I brought into this world, and she will always be my little girl! I tucked her raven hair behind her ears so I could get a better glimpse of her face. It was hard to let her go on her first ANBU mission, not because of the horrible danger, but because of something even more worse…boys!

Flashback

_"NARUTO!" An angry ANBU captain stormed fiercely into the Hokage's office._

_"OI! IT'S HOKAGE-SAMA!"_

_"I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS, WHAT I DO CARE ABOUT IS MY DAUGHTER'S FIRST ANBU MISSION!"_

_"Well Teme I think Hiro and Keiji will keep her safe from harm."_

_"DOBE I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DANGER OF THE MISSION…IT'S THE PEOPLE SHE IS GOING WITH!"_

_"…."_

_"DAMN IT NARUTO SHE IS GOING ON A MISSION WITH BOYS FOR THREE DAYS!"_

_"So…"_

_"I DON'T APPROVE OF IT!"_

_"She has been paired up with boys before."_

_"SHE HAS HAD ADULT SUPERVISION!"_

_"Teme I think she is old enough to take care of herself."_

_"I DON'T TRUST THAT SON OF YOUR'S OR HYUUGA'S!"_

_"HEY DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SON THAT WAY, HE WOULD NEVER HARM AYAME…OR NEJI'S SON!"_

_"I STILL WONT LET HER GO!"_

_"IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE WILL SAY?"_

_"…"_

_"She has worked hard for this Sasuke, don't ruin it for her just because of a boy."_

_"…Fine…"_

End Flashback

"_I need to trust her more, I know she wont let any boys get all over her."_ He placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"Sleep well princess." He whispered softly into her ear.

* * *

**A/N: Well, tell me what you think…**


	2. Hisoka

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, here is chapter 2!  


* * *

**

Ayame's P.O.V.

I woke up with a nauseating pain in my head. I looked at my clock and it was eleven o' clock at night. Slowly, I got out of bed and placed my feet onto the soft carpet floor. My vision was slightly blurry and my stomach felt it was being rearranged from the inside. Without the slightest thought, my feet began to move by themselves. I found myself leaning over a toilet and throwing up tonight's dinner.

"_Idiot…idiot…idiot…" _

"Ayame?" I looked up and saw my thirteen-year-old sister, Hana, staring down at me with a blank expression on her face.

"…"

"You're throwing up."

"…"

"You're sick."

"…"

"I'll go wake up mom…"

"NO!" I pleaded as I grabbed my sister's shirt.

"…"

"I am feeling a lot better now, go back to bed." Hana looked at me with her cold onyx eyes in worry, but finally left without saying another word to me.

* * *

3 days later

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SASUKE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura's cry in pain echoed through out the whole hospital.

"DAMN IT!" Ayame cringed at her mother's cursing. The ANBU ninja was so used to hearing her mother cry out in agony during labor, but during those last ten times Ayame wasn't pregnant.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Ayame felt her body twitch at her mother's pain.

"Are you going to tell me anytime soon?" A pair of onyx eyes glared at the quivering mother to be.

"W-what?"

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with me Hana."

"Ever since you came back from your ANBU mission you have become very isolated."

"…"

"Just tell me." Ayame looked at her sister, noticing the pained expression on her face.

"All right, but not here." She had Hana follow her to a secluded area in the hospital.

"Okay, tell me."

"I'm…I'm…"

"You're…"

"Hana…I'm…pregnant." The young Uchiha's mind had a hard time comprehending the information her older sister had just given her.

"You're…pregnant!" The older Uchiha nodded her head in disgrace.

"When…"

"During the ANBU mission."

"Why didn't you use condoms?"

"Hana!"

"Hey, if you would have used a condom you wouldn't be in this situation."

"…"

"When are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"Not anytime soon!"

"You're not thinking about abortion are you?"

"NO! NEVER!"

"Well, you have to tell them sooner rather than later."

"I know! I know! I know!"

"Hey there you guys are!" The two teenagers averted their attention to their ten-year-old brother, Haru.

"Mom had the baby, it's a boy!" Ayame and Hana didn't reply back to the young male Uchiha.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked. Hana looked at Ayame, wondering if her pregnant sister wanted to tell another family member about the life that was growing inside her.

"Might as well tell him too." Haru looked over at Hana then at Ayame.

"I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"SHHHHHH!"

"DIDN'T YOU USE A CONDOM?"

"SHUT UP HARU, AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT CONDOMS!" Hana asked.

"I've seen mom and dad use condoms."

"You've seen them have sex?" Questioned Ayame.

"Well who hasn't?"

"He's got a point, I've seen mom and dad have sex dozens of times in numerous positions." Commented Hana. Ayame has seen her parents engage in sexual activities as well, but the image of her parents doing it made her think about that night.

"Let's go see the baby, we'll talk about this later." Ayame said.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

My children, and husband gathered around the new member of our family. I looked over to my oldest daughter, Ayame, who had an emotionless expression on her face. She has had that same look since she came back from the mission. I keep asking her what is wrong, and she keeps saying that she's still tired from the mission.

"Ayame, why don't you hold the baby first?" She looked at me with the same face, and held out her arms. I placed the baby into her arms and watched her interact with her new baby brother. The baby's eyes started to open, revealing his bright emerald eyes.

"You're eyes match." I told her.

"Uuuuu…uuuu…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" As soon as the baby started to cry, Ayame placed the baby back into my care.

"I-I-I-I need to go use the restroom." She dashed off without making any eye contact.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! :)Tell me what you think and give me some tips on how i can improve, if necessary :3**


	3. The Father

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, you each get a cookie!**

**

* * *

**

Ayame's P.O.V.

"Uuuu…"

"_Please don't cry, please don't cry…"_

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" It was two o' clock in the morning and my new baby brother, Hisoka, cried again for the sixth time tonight. It has been like this for the past couple days, and I have lost a lot of sleep as well. I heard kaa-san's footsteps coming down the hallway and into the baby's room.

"It's okay Hisoka, mommy's here." She cooed to the newborn. She came out of the nursery and went down stairs to feed the baby.

"_Well, I better get used to it…"_ I thought as I placed my hand on my tummy.

"Ayame…" My emerald green eyes rolled up to see my little sister, Hana, standing right next to my bed.

"Hana, what are you doing up?"

"I was just worried about you, I wanted to see how you were doing." I looked into my sister's pure onyx eyes. I have never seen them so sad before, it's hard to look at them.

"I am fine."

"I don't believe you." She was right.

"You can read me so well." I said with a fake smile.

"Well someone has to."

"Yea, I guess your right."

"Can I sleep in your bed for the rest of the night?" I felt my eyes open wide slightly at what she had just asked me.

"Sure…" She crawled onto my bed and got into the covers. She then wrapped her arms around me into a tight embrace. I could feel tears starting to stream down my face. These tears became a daily routine for me to shed, and it was really hard to hide from my parents.

"I can't sleep." Hana and I looked over to see, Haru, standing over by my bedroom entrance.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"I am worried about you, Ayame." I felt the tears streaming down even faster. Haru ran over to the other side of my bed and jumped onto me. He wrapped his arms around my waste, where his niece or nephew was growing.

"Ayame, whose is it?" Hana asked out of the blue. I was confused by what she was asking me…hell I don't even know what she's asking me at all.

"Huh?"

"Who got you pregnant?" My body became frozen, and my mind was completely blank. How do I answer that question?

"It is Hiro's or Keiji's?" Those names, they haunted me in my dreams. Their faces wouldn't leave me alone, no matter how hard I tried to push them away.

"It's…neither."

"What!" My sister's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-then whose is it?" I knew she wouldn't like the answer. Hana would hate me for life, or maybe until the baby was born…if I'm lucky.

"I don't know if I can…"

"Look, I wont hate you who ever it is."

"_No, you will hate me." _ Hana grabbed onto my left hand and looked straight into my eyes, mentally telling me that she must know who got me pregnant.

"Please tell me." I knew I had to tell her now. I took a deep breath, and let it out.

"It's Yamanaka Shin." The room was silent, very silent. My sister just sat there and stared at me for what felt like hours. I could feel her gripping my hand tighter and tighter with each passing minute.

"Say something!" I begged her. Her eyes were sending sharp chills down my spine.

"You and Shin did it."

"Yes."

"You…and Yamanaka Shin…DID IT!" She repeated in a dark voice. My whole body began to shake violently.

"Are you fucking stupid or something?"

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry it just h-h-h-happened." I said trying to hold back a huge mass of tears.

"That's a nice excuse." I couple of tears managed to escape from my puffy eyes, but I wouldn't let the rest out.

"How did it happen?"

"Huh?"

"How did you get pregnant?"

"W-w-w-w-well…"

Flashback

"_We completed the mission a day early, so let's head on home!" Said Keiji. _

"_Can we spend the night here, I'm tired!" Complained Hiro. Keiji's eyebrow twitched irritably, by his loud mouth distant cousin's protest._

"_I think we should spend the night too…to save our energy for the trip tomorrow." Ayame said. Keiji looked at both his teammates and sighed in defeat._

"_Fine, we'll spend the night."_

"_Well if it isn't Keiji, Hiro and the ever beautiful Ayame." The three ANBU teens gasped at the sound of a voice that belonged to none other than Yamanaka Shin. They turned their heads over to see Shin and four other ANBU members._

"_So you got done with your ANBU mission early, huh?" The son of an artist asked to the younger ANBU members._

"_So, what's it to you?" Hiro asked in a venomous tone. Shin chuckled in amusement._

"_Nothing, I'm just surprised that a bunch of no talents were able to finish so quickly."_

"_Why you-"_

"_Except for Ayame." Shin said as he took off his ANBU mask and revealed his gorgeous face. Ayame's heart skipped a beat as her emerald green eyes gawked at Shin's dazzling blue eyes that he had inherited from his mother._

"_She's the strongest ninja I know." Ayame blushed a deep red. _

"_She should have been assigned to a more challenging mission with more talented ANBU…like me." _

"_ASSWHOLE!" Screamed Hiro as his blood began to boil. Shin just chuckled at Hiro's threat, which wasn't much of a threat to Shin._

"_Did I strike a nerve?" Smirked the black haired ANBU._

"_Don't you dare think you can make decisions for Ayame."_

"_I'm not making decisions for her, I'm simply making suggestions."_

"_ASS WIPE!" _

"_So are you guys spending the night at the inn?" He asked ignoring Hiro's not so offending words._

"_Y-yes." Ayame stammered as her cheeks turned a rosy color._

"_Well then so are we." Shin and his ANBU crew went straight to the inn without saying another word._

"_I hate that guy!" Hiro growled. Keiji nodded in agreement. _

_-Later that night-_

_Ayame had a difficult time falling asleep that night. She kept tossing and turning on her bed. _

"_Why can't I sleep?" _

"_Maybe you're excited about something?" Ayame became as stiff as a board. Her heart rate began to pick up speed. A figure came out of a dark corner, and presented himself to the Uchiha._

"_Shin!" _

"_Hey beautiful." He said with smirk. Ayame felt like she was going to faint at any moment, but she hoped she wouldn't._

"_How did you get in?" She asked in a soft voice._

"_You left the window open." He said. _

"_Damn it…" _

"_Did you need anything?" She asked. In a flash, Ayame was pinned to the bed by Shin's stone like arms. _

"_As a matter of fact, there is." He replied as he pushed back her hair so he could get a better look at her sparkling eyes. Without any warning, Shin placed a kissed on Ayame's cheek. _

"_I need you." Before Ayame could protest, Shin locked his lips onto hers. _

"_Oh kami he's kissing me!" Shin licked her luscious lips, begging for an entrance. Ayame was a bit hesitant if she should allow this to go any farther. Impatient with her, Shin decided to take some action by grouping her butt, causing Ayame to open her mouth and Shin took the opportunity to stick his tongue into her moist mouth. He explored every inch of her, memorizing her intoxicating flavor._

"_You taste like cherries." He said against her bruised lips. She moaned in pleasure as his lips traveled down her jaw line to the crook of her neck._

"_You like that huh?" He said as his hands traveled under her shirt._

Flashback

"One thing lead to another, and it happened." I said in shame. My sister and brother looked traumatized by what I had told them about what happened. I couldn't blame them; I was probably the last person they would expect to have…sex.

"I can't believe you of all people had sex with the biggest ass whole in the whole village."

"I'm sorry." That was all I could say, I didn't know what else to say for my actions.

"Is that all you can say!" The tears were coming out again, and this time I could not control it. I took my pillow and cried into it. I have been keeping it bottled up for days, and I have reached my limit.

"Ayame…" I cried and I couldn't stop. It was humiliating to be like this in front of my younger siblings, they looked up to me and I was acting like a baby. I cried for a full hour in front of them, until I feel asleep.

Hana's P.O.V.

"Hana, what's going to happen to her?" I looked down at my sister, feeling a sharp pain going through my heart.

"_It's so hard to look at her."_

"Hana?" I snapped at out of train of thought and turned to Haru.

"I don't know…"

"What will mom and dad will say?" I didn't want to think about that at the moment.

"Nothing good probably." Haru got into the covers of the bed and snuggled up next to Ayame. I snuggled up to my older sister as well, and looked at her troubled face. For as long as I could remember Ayame was always a happy person, it was so painful to see her like this. I feel like all I could do for her is be by her side.

"_I'm here Ayame, I wont abandon you."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Holy crap that was a long chapter 0.0, review please, and tell me what you think and what I could improve :)**


	4. Piggy

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it :)  
**

* * *

**Ayame P.O.V.**

In front of me stood the Hyuuga complex, and my body couldn't stop shaking. I told two of my family members about the baby, now I wanted to tell one of my friends about it too.

"Ayame?" My eyes caught sight of Tenten with a two big bag of groceries in her arms.

"Hey hun, how are you?" She asked me in a sweet voice.

"I'm good." I lied.

"Keiji is off training with his father, but Momoko is here." I was actually happy to hear that Keiji was off training, because I'm not ready to tell him the news yet.

"That's fine." I simply said to the mother of three.

"Would you mind helping me carry one of these bags into the kitchen, Ayame?"

"Sure." I took one of the heavy brown paper bags from Tenten, and I followed her all the way into the kitchen. I placed the brown paper bag on one of the kitchen counter tables.

"Momoko, Ayame's here." Tenten shouted in a loud tone. The sound of footsteps came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. A fifteen-year-old girl with curly brown hair and pearly white eyes greeted me with a big hug.

"Aya-chan!" I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Hey Momo-chan."

"I haven't seen you since you left for your mission, why didn't you come visit me when you got back?"

"I was…very tired."

"Oh, that mission must have been exhausting huh?"

"Yes."

"Let's go to my room!" She grabbed onto my hand and dragged me up the stairs into her room.

"Hey I bought some pocky yesterday, you want some?" Momo went over to her nightstand and picked up a three small boxes of pocky.

"I have strawberry, chocolate, and tea…you can have as much as you-"

"I'm pregnant." Momo stared at me with an empty expression on her face. The boxes of pocky slipped through her hands and fell to the floor.

"Momo-chan?"

"This is a joke, right?" I said nothing. I looked away from her gaze and looked down at her soft pink carpet.

"You're not joking…" I didn't reply, she knew that it was the honest truth; she just didn't want to accept it.

"Aya-chan, how did you get pregnant?"

"Sex." I said as I started to sob. Momo immediately ran to my aide and wrapped her arms around me.

"Shh, it's okay." She said to me. We sat down on her bed and I continued to sob on her soggy shirt.

"So that's why you didn't come to visit." I nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I gathered up my thoughts and I told her everything about the night Shin got me pregnant. After I told her all that there was to know, it became silent between us for a while until she broke the silence, "Holy shit you and Yamanaka did it!" I rolled my eyes and already knew what was coming.

"I mean I know he is one of the hottest guys in Konoha, but he is one of the biggest ass wholes!" She rambled.

"…"

"I was kind of hoping it was my brother who got you pregnant, but that would mean I would be an aunt...and then you and Keiji could have gotten married and we could have been sisters!" I just stared at her, wishing she would stop telling me about her fantasies.

"So does Keiji know...or Hiro?"

"No, they don't."

"So who does know about the baby?"

"Hana and Haru."

"Haru...isn't he kind of young to know about this stuff?"

"He's seen our parents have sex...everyone in our house has seen them have sex."

"Whoa…"

"Yea…"

"Are you going to tell your parents...you know you have to at some point...they are going to find out whether you tell them or not, but the best thing to do is to tell them!"

"I will, okay!" I snapped. Momo backed up a few inches away from, surprised from my sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so mad...I just never thought that this would happen..." I apologized. Momo smiled at me, she could never be truly mad or upset with me.

"Well, are you going to tell Hiro and my brother soon?"

"Like I have a choice." I replied. Momo hugged me again, giving me as much comfort as possible.

* * *

**Hana's P.O.V.**

Dinnertime came by once again at the Uchiha household, and it was an awkward one too. The table was quiet, because everyone was staring at Ayame eating her fourth serving of food. She was like a wolf, attacking her food and swallowing it in large bites. I've seen what mom is like when she gets pregnant, and my sister is far worse. I looked at my older sister's plate and it was already empty. She filled up her plate again and began to eat her fifth serving of food.

"Ayame stop eating all the food!" Our eight-year-old brother Yuki complained as he glared at Ayame. My pregnant sister didn't respond and kept eating her food.

"You're such a pig!"

"Yuki!" I screamed out loud.

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up!" The room became silent, and everyone turned their gaze at me. Kaa-san's emerald green eyes were wide open in shock, and dad glared at me with his sharingun.

"Hana go to your room." Father said to me in a stern voice.

"But dad-"

"Now young lady!" I slowly got out of my chair and dragged my body all the way upstairs.

**Ayame's P.O.V.**

I put my fork down on my plate full of food and swallowed the mashed potatoes that was in my mouth. Hana knew why I was eating so much, because I am pregnant. Yuki didn't know so he assumed I was being a selfish pig, which I am. My body began to shake violently, and I just started to cry for the second time today. I could my brothers and sisters staring at me, wondering why I was crying. My parents came running from both sides of me. Dad wrapped his arms around my fragile body, and mom held my hand assuring me that she was here for me.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Mom asked with deep concern. I didn't reply to her, I just kept crying uncontrollably.

"She's emotionally stressed from the ANBU mission." Haru bluntly said to our oblivious parents.

"Oh sweetheart, was it too much for you." I calmed down a bit, and I nodded my head up and down.

"Well, we'll have you go on easier missions until your ready for harder ones ok?" I nodded in agreement.

"I'll take her to bed." Dad said. He lifted me up from my chair, and carried me to my room.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh I am so tired…but I finished the chapter, yay! Tell me what you think! I'm going to bed!**


	5. Bouquet of Ramen

**A/N: Sorry about the somewhat late update everyone, I hope I didn't make you wait too long...^^' School can be troublesome, and I am very lazy! Thanks to the people who reviewed!  


* * *

**

**Shin's P.O.V.**

I just returned from my ANBU mission, and decided to go see my mom at the flower shop. When I arrived there I saw my mom happily watering the flowers while humming to herself.

"Mom I'm home."

"WELCOME HOME DARLING!"

"Oooph!" My face made contact with my mother's boobs as she grabbed me into a suffocating hug.

"Mom…I…can't…breathe!" I muffled into her chest.

"OH! Sorry darling!" She apologized as she released her grip, allowing me to take in some fresh air.

"Shin, before I forget I want you to run the flower shop for me for a couple of hours!"

"How come?"

"I need to go shopping, my woman shopping needs are tingling again!" Mom will find any kind of opportunity to go shopping when you least expect it.

"Why not get dad to run the shop?"

"He's still on his ANBU mission."

"Lucky me."

"You also need to take care of Cho!"

"Why can't the little twerp go shopping with you?"

"She doesn't want to go."

"_Of course she doesn't." _My nine-year-old sister loves to help mom run the shop, it makes her feel like she's an adult, which is complete bull crap. She acts more like a five-year-old than a mature grown-up.

"Okay fine, I'll run the shop and take care of the twerp."

"OH DARLING THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She said in another boob smothering hug.

"MOM!"

"SORRY DARLING, I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!" She released me again, and I breathed in the clean, flowery atmosphere.

"You know darling you look kind of different." I froze. My blue eyes opened wide in shock.

"Huh?"

"Does it have anything to do with a girl?"

"_How the hell does she know all this shit!" _Ever since I could remember my mom is able to read minds, and she is usually right ninety percent of the time.

"Kaa-san, I don't want to keep you from shopping." I said as I dashed off into the boys' bathroom to compose myself.

"WAIT, HUN! ARE YOU SEEING GIRL? ARE YOU AT LEAST BEING SAFE WITH HER?"

**A few minutes later…**

The next hour of my life was pure torture; we had a very old couple come in who wouldn't stop making out.

"Could you two take it somewhere else please?"

"Don't look if it bothers you."

"There is a child present!" There was a fifty-year-old woman with a mohawk who kept flirting with me.

"Hey handsome, want to come back to my place?"

"I'm a little too young for you." The worst of them all was some weird dude who kept asking me if I wanted me to buy his kitten

"Do you want two thousand yen for this kitten?"

"I don't want the kitten…"

"One thousand yen for this kitten?"

"OKAY FINE! GIVE ME THE STUPID CAT!"

**One hour later…**

"_Oh kami I can't take much more of this!" _I ended up working all by myself for the past hour because she was too busy playing with our new kitten she named Whiskers-kun.

Ring!

"_Great another-"_ My eyes looked up and to my surprise I saw the girl I slept with two weeks ago.

"Ayame-chan, it's good to see you again." I smirked. When she saw me she became quite shaken up, and I must say it made her look very attractive.

"What's wrong, aren't you happy to see me?" I asked her as I made my way towards her. My hand caressed her soft cheek, making her flinch away from my touch.

"What's wrong beautiful, don't you remember that wonderful night we spent together at the inn?" She didn't respond to me, she just remained silent.

"AYAME-CHAN!" Cho came running in and hugged the Uchiha I had sex with.

"Did you come to pick up the flowers your dad ordered?" The twerp asked the Uchiha.

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay, I'll go get them from the back room." Cho skipped off merrily as her two golden pigtails swayed back and forth.

"What does your dad want with flowers?"

"He wants to give them to my mom."

"Well that's nice of him."

"…"

"You know I can give you a special discount if you want…" I said as I reached over and stroked her soft butt.

"Please don't touch me." She demanded as she brushed my hand away from her soft rear cushions.

"_What the hell is her problem?"_

"Here they are Ayame-chan!" The loud-mouthed twerp came hopping over with a bouquet of red roses.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Mommy said you don't have to pay, it's on the house!"

"Oh, arigato."

"So how has your day been Ayame-chan?"

"I've been helping my mom with the baby, after I bring these flowers to father I'm going to meet Hiro and Shiori at Ichiraku's."

"Cool!"

"Well I'll see you later." The Uchiha said as she ran off without even looking at me.

* * *

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

"Hiro you have had your third bowl of ramen." Complained my younger sister Shiori. I glared at her for interrupting me from enjoying my delicious ramen.

"I'm hungry!" I complained to her.

"You'll just become rusty on your ninja skills if you keep eating that crap!"

"Ramen gives you amazing strength!" I said with my fast high up in the air.

"It gives you an over sized ass!"

"Grrrrrrr-"

"Hiro…" My anger instantly left me as I heard the sound of an angel's voice calling out my name. My head curved slightly to the left to see the beautiful Uchiha Ayame standing right in front of me.

"Ayame-chan…" I said under my breath as I felt my cheeks burn feverishly at the sight of her pure green eyes.

"Can I talk to you Shiori-san for a minute?" She asked in a gentle voice that sounded like a chorus of a thousand angels.

"Sure." Shiori responded simply. She jumped out of her chair and followed Ayame-chan out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Shiori's P.O.V.**

Ayame dragged me to an antique store that was right across from Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. We walked inside the tiny store and looked at some of the stuff they had there. I had a bad feeling that something was wrong, something that she didn't want some people to know.

"Didn't you say you wanted to talk with me, or was that a trick to get me to go shopping for shitty antiques?" I asked her. She never made eye contact with me; she just kept her eyes down to the floor. A few seconds later she had me follow her to the end of the store.

"I don't know how to tell you…" She whispered to me.

"Tell me what?" I asked her.

"That I'm…"

"You're…."

"…Pregnant." That one single word made my mind go off like a tumbleweed on a desert plain.

"I didn't see that coming."That was all the words that were able to come out of my mouth.

"What do you think of me now?" I really wish she hadn't ask me that question just now.

"I don't know what to say…"

"I want you to say something!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me how much of an idiot I am for letting this happen to me!"

"You just made a mistake."

"A stupid mistake."

"Is it my brother's baby?"

"No, it's not Hiro's."

"_Damn it, I was hoping it was his baby…"_

"Keiji?"

"No..."

"Then who?"

"Yamanaka Shin." My whole body twitched at the sound of his name. Out of all the guys she had to have sex with, she had to do it with him. Shin flirts with many girls, I don't know if he has had sex with other women, but if he has I wouldn't be surprised at all.

"Did he pressure you into having sex?"

"No, I willing did it with him." She responded softly.

"So did you tell your parents about it yet?"

"No, I have only told Hana, Haru, Momoko, and you."

"I think you should tell Hiro…now!" I demanded to her, hoping that she knew it was best to tell him now rather than later.

"He'll hate me…"

"He'll hate you if you don't tell him yourself." I wanted her to tell brother, she has to tell him about the baby.

"Okay, I'll tell him now."

* * *

**Hiro's P.O.V.  
**

I just finished my fourth bowl of ramen when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around to see Shiori and Ayame-chan standing just a few inches from me.

"Hey Ayame-chan, I'm on my fifth bowl of-"

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**A/N: Muahahahahahaha cliffhanger dun dun dunnnnnnn! **


	6. Grandparents

**A/N: Sorry about the late update school is troublesome!**

**

* * *

**

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

_**Thump thump…**_

"_She didn't…"_

_**Thump thump…**_

"_She wouldn't…"_

_**Thump thump…**_

"_She couldn't…"_

"Please tell me this is a joke Ayame-chan." Her head hung down in disgrace. I would rather die than have her be violated by that bastard.

"Ayame-chan, say something to me!" I begged as tears began to form in my eyes.

"I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry." She cried. Those words made me believe that she was carrying Shin's child. The tears in my eyes managed to escape, and my heart had been torn apart like a piece of paper.

"No…" I broke down, right in front of her.

**Ayame's P.O.V.**

"_I did this to him."_ I'm hurting my best friend, because of that one mistake I made with Shin that night. I kneeled over Hiro, and placed my arms around his body.

"H-Hiro…" My grip on him got tighter. We both cried together, we didn't want to cry alone.

"W-w-why?" He stammered softly.

"I d-d-d-don't know."

"Don't l-l-l-lie to m-m-me." Hiro said in a louder voice. I was baffled by his words.

"Y-y-y-you like him d-d-d-don't you?" My eyes shot open wide. I didn't know how to respond to Hiro without hurting him.

"I-I-I-I-I…"

"JUST SAY IT!" He screamed with a mouth full of pain.

"Y-y-y-y-yes, I did." I quietly replied to the broken blonde.

"You did?" He asked.

"Not anymore." Silence broke out, and all that could be heard was the sound of the birds chirping.

"Why not?" The rush of salty water rushed down my cheeks again. Thinking about that night of false 'passion' with Shin.

"There was no love in it at all."

"Does Shin know?"

"No."

"Do your parents know about the baby?"

"No."

"Keiji?"

"No."

"I DO NOW!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Three hearts skipped a beat at the sound of the voice. They turned around and saw a pair of furious Byakugun eyes.

"K-K-Keiji-san…" Keiji stomped his way towards Ayame, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"How could you Ayame?"

"H-How did you…"

"I heard the whole thing, you didn't even notice my chakara!" He aggressively pulled her closer to him, making their faces only a few inches apart from each other.

"How could you be so selfish?"

"S-selfish?"

"YES! SELFISH!" Ayame tried to break free from Keiji's tight grip, but the Hyuuga had more strength than the Uchiha could ever hope to have.

"YOU GOT PREGNANT BY A MAN WHO DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"Keiji you don't have to yell!" Shiroi barked at the young man.

"HE WON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIS OWN BABY EITHER!" Ayame didn't want to even think about that at all. She hoped that Shin would have some compassion for the baby...HIS baby.

"Ayame, please don't tell me that you actually think Shin would care for the baby?"

"I-I-I think he will."

"YOU THINK?!" Keiji's grip on the Uchiha became stronger.

"S-stop, you'll hurt the baby!" Begged Ayame as she struggled even more to get away from Keiji's hold on her. Keiji hesitated for a moment, but decided to let go.

"Ayame, you have to tell your parents."

"I-I-I will."

"NOW!"

"N-n-no I'm not ready."

"YOU HAVE TO!"

"…"

* * *

**Ayame's P.O.V.**

Keiji, Shiori, Hiro, and I walked to my house to tell my parents that they were going to be grandparents. I placed my hands over my belly, and softly whispered,

"It's going to be okay." When I caught a glimpse of my house my heart felt heavy. The closer we got, the more worried I became.

"What if they reject the baby?"

"They wont." Hiro said. I was shocked at what Hiro had just said to me. Did he just accept the baby, not his baby, but Shin's baby?

"Don't be ashamed Ayame, everything is going to be fine." He said to me with his goofy smile. I love that smile, it seemed to be the only smile that could make me happy. I felt my lips curve up, and for the first time in my pregnancy…I showed my first true smile.

My happy time ended when we approached the front door. I tried to think of what to say to my parents about the baby, and imagine what my parents would say about the baby.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" Asked Shiroi me.

"Oh! Right!" I opened the sliding door and slowly walked into the house. My heart jumped when I saw my mother and father preparing lunch in the kitchen. Mom and dad both looked up and smiled.

"Hello honey!" My mom said in a cheery voice.

"Hi Sakura-sensei, Hi Sasuke-sensei." Greeted my friends from behind me.

"Oh hello, Will you three be joining us for-"

"I need to tell you both something." I interrupted. My parents stared at me with concern in their eyes.

"Sweetheart?"

"Just promise not to hate me." I pleaded as my voice began to shake violently.

"We could never hate you, we love you honey." My mom added.

"_Not for long."_

"Mom…daddy… you know what I said about the ANBU mission being too tough?"

"Hai…"

"I lied." Mom and dad quickly stared at me in shock.

"What?"

"The reason I have been acting so strange has nothing to do with the mission itself, it's what happened during the mission."

"During?"

"Hai."

"Well what happened?" My mother asked me. I could feel my breath becoming shorter, and my vision became slightly blurry.

"_This is it…"_

"Mom…daddy…I'm having a baby."

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

My mind shattered like a broken glass mirror at an instant.

"Y-Your pregnant?" I asked making sure I heard her right.

"H-Hai." I don't know what to say, what are mother's suppose to say to their children when they get pregnant?

"Y-You can't be pregnant…" She stared at me with the emerald green eyes she inherited from me.

"YOU CAN'T BE PREGNANT!"

"Mom…"

"YOU'RE SIXTEEN!" Her expression didn't change, and she just continued to stare at me.

"Were you raped?" I asked her.

"NO!"

"_Oh thank kami!"_

"Who is responsible?" My husband asked after being quiet for so long. I looked at him, and I saw his sharingun activate. Ayame didn't look directly at her father, and I could tell she was having a tough time finding the words to say who she…had sex with.

SWOOSH! Sasuke quickly dashed behind Ayame and grabbed Hiro and Keiji by their necks. He slammed them against the wall and glared at them with his sharingun.

"Who?" He snarled. Both boys kept their eyes closed, afraid to look at the male Uchiha.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS RESPONSIBLE FOR DOING THIS TO MY DAUGHTER?"

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

"I can't breathe!" I gasped to myself. I could feel his sharingun piercing through my flesh.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" He demanded as his grip became tighter on my neck.

"GAH!" My eyes shot open wide and my eyes came in contact with the color red.

"Was it you?" He snarled at me. This man had always scared me. I have heard so many stories about him from my father and other shinobi. His head turned slightly over to Keiji.

"Or was it you?"

**Keiji's P.O.V.**

"GAAAAAAH!" His grip on me became very deadly. If his grip becomes any tighter, he might actually kill us.

"WHO TOUCHED HER?" He growled in frustration.

"DADDY STOP!" Ayame came up from behind her father and wrapped her arms around him.

"Let them go daddy…onegai…neither of them is at fault." She told him. Sasuke's grip on me subsided, and Hiro and I fell to the ground gasping for air.

**Ayame's P.O.V.**

"Daddy I'll tell you who is responsible." My dad looked at me with his sharingun. I could feel his chakara pulsate in absolute fury.

"Ayame…tell me who he is…NOW!" He demanded.

"Yamanaka…Shin." Before I could say another word, he quickly ran out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter O.O' Tell me what you think!**


	7. Rest In Pieces

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the late update everyone. There are a couple of reasons why I haven't been updating:**

**A lot of family drama has been going on, a lot of weddings are coming up, I started college a few weeks ago, and my passion for writing became low since my last update, but it is slowly coming back. I will be busy these next few months, so I don't know when my next update will be. Thank you for all the reviews! To make up for my late update, I made this chapter extra long! So sit back and enjoy ^^  
**

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.  
**

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN" I ignored my wife's pleading calls, and continued to run.

"Yamanaka…Shin..." That vulgar name kept playing in my head over and over again like a broken record player.

"_HE TOUCHED HER!"_ I found myself in the busy part of the village, looking around for that flower shop his mother's family owned.

"OI! SHIN!" I stopped as I heard someone call out 'that' name. My head turned slightly to the left, and I saw 5 boys greeting a ninja who had a carefree smile on his mug.

"Hey guys, I would have joined you guys sooner but my mom made me look after the shop and my sister until she got back."

"That's all right dude, we still have to celebrate your return!" One of them said as they patted him on the back.

"How was the mission?" Another one of his friends asked him. I faint smirk formed, and he chuckled, "It was a memorable mission."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"We know what that means!" I snarled at what those ogres had just said, damn teenage hormones.

"Hahaha guys cut it out your making me blush!"

"So you've finally become a man!"

"Congrats that's another thing we have to celebrate too!"

"Let's go eat, and you can tell us all about it Shin!" The boys cheered through the busy streets, and I followed the mob of vulgar beasts completely unnoticed. I followed them to a small outdoor sushi restaurant. I walked up to the restaurant and took a seat at one of the empty tables not too far from the boys.

"Okay let's start to the beginning!" One of his friends said in an exciting tone.

"Okay well, my squad and I were on our to the grass country for our assassination mission when we ran into Ayame and her team at an inn near the fire country border."

"Who was on her squad?"

"Uzamaki Hiro and Hyuuga Keiji."

"Brainless and ice cube, those losers?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"So what happened when you ran into them?"

"Well, Keiji and Hiro didn't give me the 'warmest' welcome, but Ayame didn't seem to mind at all, she was blushing the entire time…it was very sexy." I hissed in anger, how dare he use my daughter's name and the word sexy in the same sentence.

"So how did you get into her room?"

"Well we were all sleeping at the same inn, and so I managed to find what room she was sleeping in."

"How?"

"Hiro kept saying her room number and complaining that he couldn't be in the same room as her."

"Wow…"

"I know, but luckily she managed to keep her window open slightly so I could sneak into her room."

"So how did you get her to do it?"

"Well I just had to get her into the mood, she was hesitant at first, but soon she was enjoying it herself."

"YOU BASTARD!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shin and his group of vulgar pigs immediately froze at the sound of the voice. Their heads slowly turned around and saw a pair of blood red eyes.

"Sasuke s-sensei?" Stuttered Shin as he saw the older male coming up to his table with bloodlust eyes.

"S-Sasuke-sensei l-let me explain…"

"EXPLAINE WHAT? WHY YOU TOUCHED MY DAUGHTER? WHY YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?"

"W-what?" Shin's world immediately crashed into a thousand pieces of broken shards.

"_Ayame-chan is…pregnant?"_

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" Barked the ANBU captain as he grabbed Shin by his neck and raised him up into the air.

"WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO EVEN GO NEAR HER?" Shin was too terrified by the man to say anything.

"_I'm going to die…oh god I'm going to die."_

"DO YOU HEAR ME I WANT YOU TO TELL ME RIGHT NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The young boy was still having trouble speaking to the Sasuke couldn't contain his anger anymore, and punched the boy's left cheek. Gasps and shrieks were heard from the people that were now glued to the scene unfolding before them.

"SON OF A BITCH TELL ME OR ELSE!" Shin remained motionless on the ground. He looked around to see where his friends were, but they were gone.

"_They left me…" _

"LOOK AT ME!" Sasuke snarled as he grabbed the boy's neck violently, and quickly whipped it so that Shin was starring at a pair of deep red eyes.

"I'm afraid of…his eyes." Sasuke punched him again harder on his face. Blood started oozing out of his nose like a river.

"Ahhhh…d-don't!"

"Looks like I found a way to make you talk!" The raven-haired man smirked, and punched both of Shin's eyes.

"AHHH!"

"_I can't see…" _

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"I-I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect for Ayame."

"LIAR!" He crushed the young shinobi's left leg, causing the boy to scream at the top of his lungs. Sasuke couldn't control his anger anymore, and the anger immediately shot out. Everyone just stared at the horror that was unfolding, no one did anything to help the boy.

"_Why won't they help me…?" _After a few minutes Shin's body mostly bruised, blood smeared all over him, and he had many broken bones.

"It's a shame that this village has someone as worthless as-"

POW! Someone punched Sasuke and sent him flying to the ground. Shin slowly turned his head over to see a man wearing an ANBU uniform.

"F-Father…" He managed to say in a weak voice. The man looked over at the boy, and removed his mask.

"Don't speak son." He replied as he kneeled down and embraced his battered son.

"It's going to be okay…I'm here." Four ANBU appeared instantly and surrounded the Uchiha.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY…I'M NOT FINISHED!"

"I don't think so Sasuke." Everyone gasped at the voice that had made its presence.

"It's Hokage-sama!"

"He sure took his sweet time!"

"He'll deal with the Uchiha!"

"TEME, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"Hn."

"MY OFFICE…NOW!"

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I MEAN DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THAT YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM?"

"Could you keep it down dobe, I'd like to keep my hearing while I still can."

"NO WAY! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO YELL AT YOU, CAUSE I'M THE HOKAGE!"

"Dobe."

"OI! RESPECT ME!"

Knock! Knock!

"COME IN!"

SLAM! A very angry Sai stormed in the office and punched Sasuke for the second time.

"I'll kill you for what you did to him!"

"Calm down Sai…"

"Shut up dickless!"

"OI! RESPECT ME!"

"Why did you attack my son, Uchiha?" Sasuke just glared at Sai.

"Your bastard of a son violated my daughter!" He barked at the other man. The pale skin man pondered for about 5 seconds until his eyes opened wide.

"I'm confused." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"They had sex." Sai bluntly said.

"WHAT!"

"Is she pregnant."

"Hai."

"SAY WHAT!"

"When?"

"It was during both their ANBU missions, I overheard him talking about it with his group of scumbags."

"Is she going to keep the baby?"

"Ayame told Sakura and I about the baby today, as soon as she told me your son was the father I left to find him, so I don't know what she plans to do with it."

"So almost killing my son is suppose to make things better for you?"

"…"

"Your daughter needed you for support, and you just left her."

"No…I would never…"

"Sasuke I am going to have to put you in the prison until I can come up with a descent punishment."

"Dobe you can't do this to me now, my daughter needs me!"

"YOU SCREWED THAT CHANCE UP!"

"Naruto, I-"

"Enough! Sai you can take him to the prison, I'm going to the Uchiha Mansion to tell Sakura-chan why Sasuke won't be coming home tonight."

* * *

**Hana's P.O.V.**

I heard everything from upstairs, and I was completely stunned. I knew she was going to tell them, but I didn't she was going to break the news so soon. Every time I suggested that she tell mom and dad she would always say avoid it or make up some excuse not to tell them. What scared me the most was dad's reaction. Hearing Hiro and Keiji struggling for their lives sent sharp chills down my spine.

"Hana, did you hear that too?" I turned around and saw Haru standing behind me.

"Who couldn't hear it?"

"It got quiet since dad left."

"Let's go see what's going on." I whispered, and we slowly went down the stairs. When we reached the bottom we saw mom, Ayame, Keiji, Shiori, and Hiro sitting in the living room. I didn't realize they moved to a different room, so we tried to run back up the stairs, "HANA AND HARU UCHIHA!" We froze in our tracks, and slowly turned around. I flinched when I saw our mother's emerald eyes glaring down at us.

"Did you two know about this?"

"Well…uhhh…yeah…kind of…" I replied.

"YOU TOLD THEM BEFORE YOU TOLD YOUR FATHER AND I!" I looked over at my sister who had her head hanging low in shame.

"H-Hai…they have known for a while, I told them not to tell you or dad…please don't be mad at them."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER, KEEP SUCH THING FROM US?"

"I…don't…know…"

"Ayame, I just don't understand why you..."

"Mom…I'm sorry…I-I just wasn't thinking-"

"THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO GET PREGNANT, IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE THINKING?" My heart jumped at my mom's outburst.

"Sakura-sensei, don't get mad at Ayame-chan." Hiro said as he held my sister's hand.

"Hiro, this doesn't concern you!"

"But-"

"SAKURAAAAA-CHAAAAAAN!"

BOOM! Crashing through the sliding door was the knuckle head Hokage, Uzamaki Naruto!

"BAKA!"

"OI! RESPECT ME!"

"YOU OWE ME A NEW DOOR!"

"SAKURA-CHAN I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"

"What is it?"

"Shin…is in critical condition, because of Sasuke."

"WHAT!" We shouted in astonishment.

"I'm sure everyone knows the reason why he did what he did…" We all turned our attention towards my sister. She looked at all of us, her eyes beginning to water, and she had the biggest meltdown ever. Hiro went up to her and held my sister close.

"Sakura-chan, I need to talk to you in private." My mom nodded.

"Shiori, Hiro, I want you two to go home, and tell your mom I wont be home till later tonight."

"But dad-"

"Now!" Hiro let out a painful sigh. He slowly released her from his arms, before she was completely free from him she was in the arms of Keiji. Hiro growled in jealously, but decided to let it go.

"Let's go big bro." Shiori said as she dragged him out the door ignoring her brother's constant struggles.

"Keiji, if you don't mind…"

"Of course, I'll step out." Keiji released my older sibling from his embrace, and left.

"Haru, Hana, take your sister upstairs please." We didn't want to argue with mom, so I took on of Ayame's hands, and Haru took the other. Slowly, we helped her up, and guided her up the stairs.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Naruto, I'm sorry about Sasuke-kun's behavior."

"I am going to have to come up with a descent punishment for what he did, but I should have one by tomorrow."

"I see."

"Sakura-chan, I need you to come to the hospital to help Shin with some of his wounds."

"Now?"

"You're the best medical ninja we have, I don't know who else to ask."

"How bad is it?"

"He is in very critical condition, I had some of the other medical ninja take care of him, but they can't do much for him."

"I'll take care of him, but I can't just leave my daughter-"

"I'll take care of everything until you get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" He grinned.

"Okay, thank you Naruto!" She said and hugged him. Sakura ran off to the hospital, leaving an overwhelmed Hokage.

* * *

**A/N: I feel better now that I updated! Let me know what you think, and if there are ways I can improve. Well, until the next update, peace out!**


	8. I Love You

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know it's been a real long time. I lost my interest in writing for a while…bit it's slowly coming back. I'm sorry for making everyone wait, and I hope you enjoy chapter 8**

* * *

"How long are we gonna be locked up here boy?" A scruffy looking man along with 50 other men who haven't bathed in weeks were locked up in cells in an abandoned hideout. A young 19 year old boy with raven hair, dark emerald eyes, wearing an ANBU uniform that complimented his well built body sat in a chair looking bored.

"I don't know, and I really don't care." All the prisoners began to riot at the teenager's unhelpful response. The young boy glared at each prisoner with the eyes he had inherited from his father, the Sharingan. Every man behind the cell bars became suffocated with fear.

"Is that Uchiha Sasuke's oldest son…Uchiha Daisuke?"

"Have you been living in a cave, of course that's his son!"

"I thought it was just a rumor."

"Oh god I don't want to be hear anymore!"

"Suck it up he's just a kid!"

"A kid who could kill all of us!"

"I think I just peed my pants!"

"I want my mommy!"

"Were all gonna die!"

"Well let's not jump to conclusions…he hasn't been trained with an S-rank criminal like his father."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Daisuke got up from his chair and stormed toward the prisoner who accused his father of being trained by a criminal. His blood red eyes looked straight into the man's eyes.

"Your father many years ago trained with the S-ranked criminal Orochimaru."

"THAT'S A LIE!" A roar of laughter from all the prisoners echoed the walls. Daisuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, one minute they were shitting in their pants and now they were laughing as if he were some kind of joke.

"Talk about a sheltered child!"

"The most crime this kid has probably committed is stealing cookies from the cookie jar!"

"STOP LAUGHING!"

"Oh, tell him about how his father wanted to destroy Konoha!" The raven haired boy's heart stopped.

"Stop lying…all of you!"

"Listen here boy were actually helping you out, your father wanted to destroy Konoha, every single man, women, and child!"

"Do you expect me to believe you bastards?"

"Listen kiddo, whether you believe it or not your dad was once the number 1 S-ranked criminal in the bingo book!"

"N-no…"

"Face the facts…your father was once…like…us!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Uchiha Daisuke, are you all right?" A group of ninja from different countries came running towards the young anbu. Daisuke didn't make eye contact with them, he just kept glaring at all the men that were smirking at him.

"I-I'm fine."

"You can go home now." Daisuke stood for a minute, unable to look away from the prisoners who told them about his father being a criminal. He clenched his fists, and ran away hearing the laughter of the men in the background.

"_No…not my father…he's an honest man…he's a good shinobi…he would never…he's nothing like those awful men described…no…FATHER!"_

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

A few days after the predicament with Shin, I decided that Sasuke would do community service for 9 months. He would pick up trash, help the elderly, prepare my daily cups of ramen, and whatever else I can think of. Things at the Uchiha household were…quiet. Sasuke and Sakura didn't talk to each other much, all the daughters were not allowed to date until they were 18, and people in the village were giving the family a difficult time. I wanted to help them out, but Sakura-chan told me that they will get through it together as a family.

_BANG!_

My heart stopped, the first born child of my closest friends stood in front of the doorway. His sharingan was activated, and he looked pissed.

"H-hey Daisuke…I-I heard the mission went well."

"My father…was he an S-ranked criminal." My heart beat sky rocketed through the roof. He stormed into my office, slammed his fists onto my desk, breaking it in half.

"OI! THAT DESK WASN'T CHEAP!"

"STOP AVOIDING MY QUESTION!"

"WELL STOP BREAKING MY DESKS!"

"IS IT TRUE?" I didn't know what to say. Sasuke didn't want his kids to find out about his past. He was afraid they would hate him, and resent him as their father.

"Daisuke, who told you this?"

"The criminals I gathered up, they told me dad trained with Orochimaru, and that he wanted to destroy Konoha." This is not good, he was never suppose to find out, I promised Sasuke I would never let him or any of his children find out. It was all in the past…we all forgave him…all his closest friends forgave him…but people over the years have grown to forgive him.

"Uncle Naruto?" Panic began to spread through out my body, I didn't want Daisuke to hate his father…it would break Sasuke's heart…but I hate people who lie more than anything...I hated myself for allowing this secret.

"Daisuke...don't hate him."

"No...no, no, no!" I looked up at him, and at that moment he immediately knew that it was true.

"...I'm sorry Daisuke."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura was busy making her eldest son's favorite meal for his return. It had been an entire year since her son left on his first solo S rank mission. Dangerous criminals from different countries had broken out of prison, and were rumored to be heading towards Konoha. She heard that his mission was successful, and she couldn't be more proud of him.

"I'm home."

"BIG BROTHER'S BACK!"

"DAISUKE'S BACK!"

"DAIIIIISUUUUUKEEEEE!" All the Uchiha children stampeded over to the front door to greet their eldest sibling with the Uchiha family dog pile.

"DAISUKE I GREW IN A NEW TOOTH!"

"DAISUKE I LEARNED THE WHOLE ALPHABET!"

"DAISUKE I CAN HOLD MY BREATH FOR 10 SECONDS!"

Daisuke just sat on the ground, allowing all his brothers and sister to smother him with lots of love.

"I missed you guys too." He said with a fake smile. He then saw his mother standing a few feet from the group, holding a baby.

"There is someone I want you to meet." The oldest sibling got up from the ground and slowly walked towards his mother.

"Meet your new baby brother, Hisoka." Sakura handed the infant over to Daisuke. The raven haired teenager stared down at his brother, he was so small. Daisuke looked up at his mother, and smiled.

"He's wonderful mom." His mother wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Welcome home sweetheart."

"Where's dad?"

"He'll be home in time for dinner…he's…he's running a bit late from work."

"Daisuke…" The raven haired young man looked up to see a girl, with a slightly swollen belly.

_Flashback_

"_When will I get to see my new sister, Uncle Naurto?" A 3 year old Daisuke asked as he jumped up and down on his chair in the waiting room._

"_Very soon." Replied the Hokage as he finished his fourth cup of instant ramen._

"_I can't wait any longer, I want to see her now!"_

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Daisuke sat completely still in his chair, wondering if he had just heard his baby sister cry for the first time. A nurse came out of the double doors, and motioned Daisuke over to her. The raven haired boy's face beamed with excitement. They went through a few hallways, and finally reached the room where his parent's room. The nurse opened the door for the curious boy, and he slowly walked in. His parents smiled at him, and he walked over to the bed. His father picked him up, and placed him on the bed next to his mother. In her arms was a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, sleeping._

"_Sweetheart, meet your sister Ayame." Daisuke smiled at his new baby sister, and waved at her. Her eyes slowly began to open, revealing Ayame's bright green eyes. She looked up at Daisuke, and instantly smiled at him._

"_Can I hold her mommy?"_

"_Of course honey." Sakura carefully gave Ayame over to Daisuke, showing him how to hold the baby. Ayame immediately giggled when she was held by her brother for the first time. His parents kissed each other on the lips, and gazed at the beautiful sight in front of them._

"_Hi Ayame, I'm your big brother Daisuke." He held onto one of Ayame's hands and kissed it._

"_I'll always protect you…I promise."_

_End Flashback_

"Aya…" Daisuke placed his brother back into Sakura's arms and walked over to his sister. She looked away, avoiding any eye contact.

"Please don't look at me." She said in a soft voice.

"Why not?" He replied.

"I'm not the same person you knew."

"...Your wrong." Ayame's eyes opened wide, and looked up at her brother. He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I failed to protect you Aya."

"DON'T YOU GET IT? I ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPEN! I'M A FILTHY WHORE!" She pushed Daisuke away and ran upstairs to her room.

"Mom..."

"Leave you sister alone, help me set the table."

* * *

Sakura and Daisuke set the table in silence, they didn't even look at each other. Daisuke wanted to tell his mother about what he found out, but his mother had enough to worry about. He would tell her later, when he knew she could handle it.

"Mom…I love you." The eldest son didn't know what else to say, what else could he say?

"I love you too honey." Sakura hugged him, and Daisuke hugged her back.

"Daisuke." Mother and son turned around and saw Sasuke, leaning against the wall. Daisuke stood still, looking at his father with no expression. Sasuke walked up to his son, and hugged his firstborn child. Daisuke just stood there, motionless. Rage began to build up, if his father hugged him any longer he was going to loose it. Sasuke gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, and released his hold on his son.

"I love you." Daisuke didn't make eye contact with his father, and he just nodded his head.

* * *

It was the first time in over a year since the entire Uchiha household ate together. It didn't feel the same way, but at least they were all together. Daisuke looked down at his plate of food, moving it around with his fork.

"Daisuke, are you okay?" His mother asked.

"Yeah."

"You haven't eaten your food." She placed her hand over his forehead.

"You don't have a fever."

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat your food." Sasuke said while glaring at his son. Daisuke rolled his eyes, and continued to play with his food.

"Your mother worked hard to make this dinner, you better show her some respect!"

"Respect…RESPECT!"

_SLAM!_

"OH I'M SURE YOU KNOW A LOT ABOUT 'RESPECT' DAD!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, I'M YOUR FATHER DAISUKE!"

"I HAVE NO FATHER!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and tackled his son to the ground. Daisuke closed his eyes, and struggled to break free from his father's grip.

"Daisuke…look at me." The ANBU captain grabbed hold of his son's face, and squeezed one of his pressure points. His son's emerald eye opened wide, and he saw a shot of red.

"YOU BETRAYED THEM!" He shouted before he went unconscious. Sasuke's body became paralyzed. He couldn't move a single muscle in his body. Sakura placed her hand over her heart, traumatized by what her son had just declared.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if there are anyways I could improve! ****Cheers!**


	9. Mom

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, college and being lazy gets in the way. :P Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ino's P.O.V.**

I sat next to my son's hospital bed, and felt an immense weight on my heart. When my husband Sai told me what happened to Shin that day, I literally broke down. If Sasuke wasn't my best friend's husband I would have sliced him into tiny pieces, and fed him to the rats. If my son were not in intensive care I would be strangling him right now until his face is blue.

"Mom." I saw Shin's lifeless blue eyes looking at me.

"Hi." I didn't know what else to say to him, acutally I didn't really want to say anything to him.

"You don't have to come visit me everyday." I was a bit surprised by what he said, but I didn't show it.

"I'm your mother." He looked away from me, and his gaze was focused on the white ceiling above him.

"Don't pity me."

…

Dinner was as quiet as ever, except for Whiskers-kun's constant meowing for food. Yes we feed the fur ball, it's just that the cat doesn't know anything but sleeping and eating. As a result the darn cat is as round as ball.

"Mommy can I feed Whiskers-kun my fish, I don't like it?"

"Sweetie eat your salmon or you wont get dessert." My daughter puffed out her cheeks in anger, and crossed her arms.

"So what did Sakura say when Shin will be released?" My husband asked.

"He is healing fairly quickly, so he should be out in a week or two." I replied.

"And the baby?" An image of my son holding a small infant in his arms flashed in my mind.

"That's for him to decide." My husband smiled at me, and I knew he agreed with me.

"Hey since Shin is going to be a daddy, does that mean I'm going to be an auntie?" My daughter asked with a cute smile. I showed Cho the fakest smile in the world, and said, "Yes sweetie."

"YAY! That means the baby can eat my fish instead of just Whiskers-kun!"

"What if the baby doesn't like fish?" Sai replied to our daughter as he ruffled her hair.

"That's impossible daddy, the baby will love fish just like Shin!"

Knock! Knock!

"Good evening everyone!" It was my father, and he still looked good for a 60 year old man.

"GRANDPA!" Cho jumped out of her chair and leaped into my father's arms.

"How is my favorite little granddaughter?" He asked my pig tailed daughter as he started to tickle her tummy.

"Hahaha grandpa that tickles!"

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked my father.

"Aren't you happy to see me Ino?"

"It's not that…it's just you didn't call…"

"Oh I wanted to surprise you guys!"

"Grandpa, I got a loose tooth…shee?" Cho opened her mouth and pointed at her front bottom tooth.

"Oh! That's a nice looking tooth sweetie pie, the tooth fairy is going to leave a lot of money for you!"

"Dad, I know why you are here...I know it's about Shin."

"…There's no fooling you is there Ino?"

"We'll talk about this after dinner."

"Oh good I'm starved!"

"Grandpa can you eat my fish for me?"

…

After dinner, my husband and I cleaned the dishes while my father put Cho to bed. After we cleaned the dishes we went into the living room and sat down in the sofa. My father came down the stairs and sat in one of the armchairs across from us.

"So, I have heard a bunch of rumors going around the village about Shin getting that Uchiha girl pregnant…is this true" I couldn't look at him, I couldn't look at my father and tell him I failed as a mother.

"It's true." My husband simply replied to my father. It felt like the oxygen in the room was sucked away, I couldn't breathe.

"So what are you two going to do about it?" I looked up at him, and didn't hesitate to answer.

"We are going to do nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"It's all up to Shin."

* * *

**A/N: If I ever had gotten pregnant back when I was a teenager my parents would have done nothing to help me, I would have been kicked out of the house. So Sai and Ino are going to do nothing to help him, Shin is on his own as soon as he gets out of the hospital. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Cheers!**


	10. Grandmother Haruno

**A/N: I find that the most difficult part of writing each chapter, is starting each chapter. Just a random fact I thought I could share**

** with all my readers. Thank you so to those who reviewed, you helped me out so much! Here is chapter 10, Enjoy!**

* * *

_My Hero _

_By Uchiha Daisuke_

_My hero is my dad, Uchiha Sasuke. He is captain of the ANBU, so he is very important to all the ANBU. My dad is strong, brave, honest, and never hurts anyone except the bad guys. We both love tomatoes! He protects my mom, my sister, and me everyday. When I grow up I want to be just like him!_

Sakura remembered when he wrote that little paragraph for Iruka's class when he was 5. When Sasuke read it he didn't want to show it, but it made him very emotional...in a good way! It still is hanging on their fridge to this day.

Knock! Knock!

The pink haired medic looked at the time, and saw that it was noon.

"That's weird, I'm not expecting anyone over." She walked over to the front door, and slowly opened it to find a woman. She was wearing a cream and gold kimono, her silver hair was tied up in a bun, and her heavy make up distracted her emerald eyes.

"M-mother?"

"Hello Sakura dear, it's been so long."

"Yeah..."

"May I come in?" The medic was a bit hesitant at first, but nodded her head. Her mother slowly came in, and took her sandals off. Her eyes moved around, observing every inch of the house.

"This place is quite filthy."

"She has been here for less than 5 minutes and she is already insulting our home!"

"Sakura be a dear and make me some tea." The mother of eleven fought off the urge to scream bloody murder, and went off to make some tea. Sakura's mother sat down at one of the couches in the living room, and waited eagerly for her drink. A couple of footsteps running down some stairs echoed the house. When the loud noise ended, the elderly woman came in contact with Haru and Hana standing at the bottom of the stairs. Silence filled the room, and a bit of an awkward feeling as well.

"Hello dearies." The two kids didn't reply, they just kept staring at the mysterious woman that was sitting in their living room.

"Mom, all we have is green tea…" Sakura came in and saw 2 of her children staring at their grandmother.

"Hana…Haru…why don't you go outside." The two dark haired kids nodded and left through the front door. Sakura placed the tea tray in front of her mother, and pored her mother a cup of green tea. The older woman observed the cup closely, and slowly took a quick sip. Her face scrunched up, and quickly placed the cup down.

"Mom…why are you here?" Sakura asked her mother, as she took a sip of her own cup of tea.

"Can't a mother come and visit her own daughter once in a while?"

"It's been 20 years mom."

"Really? It's been that long?" Her mother replied sarcastically. Sakura glared at the older woman.

FLASHBACK

_Sasuke, Sakura, and her parents sat in the middle of the Haruno living room. _

"_So Sasuke we heard that you're probation has ended." Sakura's mother said to the ex criminal. _

"_Yes ma'am, it has." He replied to his girlfriend's mother. The woman was repulsed by his answer._

"_So what do you plan to do now?" Her father asked._

"_Well I will continue my therapy, and I plan to take the chunin exams in a few months."_

"_So you will be sane by the time you take the chunin exams?"_

"_Dad…"_

"_I have the right to know if this thing is capable of normal human behavior Sakura." _

"_Normal…human…behavior?"_

"_Yes, is that so hard for you to understand?" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, she knew her parents would have a hard time trusting Sasuke…but not like this._

"_He has normal human behavior father." She said in defense of her boyfriend._

"_Ha ha, oh Sakura he can't possibly be as normal like us." Her mother said with pride._

"_Mom stop."_

"_Oh we're just getting started Sakura."_

"_Sasuke are you even capable of raising a family, you're parents were failures as parents based on your...results?" Sasuke's fists began to clench, his blood was boiling, and he was just itchin to punch them in the face. Now he knows why Sakura acted the way she did when they were kids, these snobs who thought they were better than everyone else raised her. Thank kami she was able to change during her time in Team 7, and see things in a new perspective instead of her parents'._

"_This village does need anymore of the devils spawn."_

"_Dad, how can you say that?" Sakura said as her heart began to crumble._

"_How can you even think of dating this…this…freak?" Her mother said pointing directly at Sasuke._

"_He is not a freak…he is a normal human being with human emotions…Sasuke-kun has been through so much…so much more than what most people go through…and he is willing to give life a second chance…that is something not a lot of people can handle…I am going to be by his side…I love him." Sakura held Sasuke's hand and smiled. Her deep green emeralds gazed into his dark onyx eyes, seeing something that her parents could not…a one of a kind man._

"_Sakura, your father and I raised you better than to act this way!" Her mother shouted._

"_All you two raised me to be was a snotty bitch who puts people down to make me feel better about myself."_

"_We were teaching you to speak the truth."_

"_Nothing you said was truthful, it was just hurtful rumors and gossip!"_

"_What the hell happened to you?"_

"_I grew up…something that you two have not yet experienced."_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Don't you dare talk to us that way young lady!"_

"_I just did!"_

"_Sakura if you marry this traitor…you're no longer apart of this family."_

"_I don't want to be apart of this family anymore!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand the two lovers left the house._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"I went over to the house a few weeks after, but you moved."

"Well had to leave town, you basically ruined your own parents' reputations."

"I didn't know you two had reputations."

"Don't push it Sakura."

"You still haven't asked my question on why you are really here." More footsteps came running down the stairs. Out came a girl around 5 with onyx eyes, and pink hair pulled up in pigtails.

"Michiko?" After the pigtailed girl came another girl around 11 with long curly black hair, and dark green eyes.

"Reiko?"

"Hi mommy! Hi old lady!" Michiko said with a smile on her cute little face making the pink haired medic giggle at her daughters greeting. Sakura's mothers eye began to twitch at her granddaughter's comment.

"Mom, are we interrupting anything?" Asked Reiko as she picked up her younger sister.

"N-no…" Their mother stammered. The raven-haired girl knew her mother was lying.

"I'll go play tea party with Michiko." She ran upstairs with little Michiko in her arms.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh he is tied up with work, he couldn't make it."

"Don't you have work as well?"

"I took the day off, I wanted to see you so badly…oh dear I tear up every time I think of what life could have been if things turned out for the better."

"Mom, cut the crap and tell me what the hell you are doing in my house?"

"If you look behind you you'll see why I am here." Sakura raised her eyebrow, and turned around to see Ayame standing right behind her.

"A-Aya?"

"So the rumors are true, your going to be a grandmother."

"Did you just come here to see if some gossip was true?"

"Yes, but not entirely." Sakura's mother slowly got up from her seat, and walked over to Ayame.

"I was thinking we could have a fresh start." The older woman said as he pushed back a lock of Aya's hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean a fresh start?"

"Ayame dear, how would you like to live with me and your grandfather?"

"Mother!"

"Think of it dear, you could live away from here, be safe in small tiny little village where we can become a Haruno. You will no longer be ridiculed by the Uchiha name." Ayame couldn't believe what she was hearing. Someone was offering to take her away from here.

"Mom, leave now!" Sakura's mother glared at her daughter, but turned her attention back to Ayame with a smile.

"I will be in town for a couple of days, I am staying at the Leaf Inn…stop by sometime to let me know your decision." She gave her a hug, and left.

"Aya…"Sakura hugged her daughter tight, assuring her that is was going to be ok.

"Mom…what she said makes sense to me." The pink haired medic's heart stopped.

"W-what?" Mother and daughter stared at each other.

"I have been a burden to you and dad...and to everyone else…this may be the best thing for everyone."

"You are not a burden to me, your father, your brothers or sisters…we love you."

"I-I love you too…which is I need to do what I think is best for everyone." Ayame pulled away from her mother, and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was a long chapter! Review! Let me know what I can improve on, what works, etc. **

**Cheers!**


	11. REWRITING

I have reread this story, and I don't like what I have wrote. I feel like I can give you guys a better story, so I have decided to rewrite this fanfic. I am sorry to those who like it, but I feel like I have given you all a badly written fanfic. My mind is made up, and I will begin rewriting it once I have the time. I am a college student, and I recently gotten into the graphic design program so that has been keeping me busy. There will be changes in names, and some characters will be removed based on the recent events of the Naruto manga. The main plot will be the same but things will be changed and added.

Cheers,

**~Panboa~**


End file.
